This love has taken its toll on me Part 1
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: Please Review! Mimi Wants to show she loves Tai, but she feels wrong by hurting Sora, which is Tai's dream girl. Tai, on the other hand has... feelings for Mimi. Sora also seems to be falling for Yomato as well. MICHI/ SORATO


This account takes place five years after the second season of Digimon. This fic will be dealing with the digidestined's life and how they choose to deal with it. For now I've chosen to specifically write about Yagami Taichi and Tachikawa Mimi. Why? CAUSE MICHI RULEZZ I will include other situations and also will add fillers. To read the characters development, read the fic and you'll find out. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. 

**I do not own Digimon or anything affiliated to it. I am hoping to make this an ongoing story focusing on other couples but right now it's going to be based on Yagami Taichi, and Tachikawa Mimi. Enjoy. Also, the lyrics I may use in this fic are not mine and rightfully belong to their rightful owner. Hope you enjoy the fic as much as I did!**

Yagami Taichi rolled in his bed as the slumbering spell of sleep succumbed his short mind. The blurry vision dream was completely incomprehensive, as the scenes Tai saw which was projected by his 'dark matter' part of his brain, remained a mystery and unknown to him as to what was actually happening.

Tai then began to here a resonation of his alarm. He realised as he hit the alarm, he needed to prepare for work. Yagami Taichi went to college and got his accounting and business diploma, and is now employed with a stock company. He slowly wants to move up in the industry, possibly, as a CEO or owner of the NYC Stocks, but right now he currently resides in a small cubical, where he and 250 employees work in unison to keep the company in tiptop shape. Tai hasn't given up on soccer, but finds he has little time for it, as it has become a once a month ordeal.

He quickly sat up from under his blankets, as he yawned and spanned his arms up over his head, attempting to make his muscles wake up from their slumber. _'Damn! Got to be to work at eight. It's already seven!'_

Tai quickly jumped up from his bed as he quickly dashed to his drawer and picked out various clothing that he felt was appropriate. As he finally grabbed a pair of his soccer ball print boxers, he mad a mad dash to the bathroom, and began to start a shower, but before he attempted to take off his plaid Fubu sleep pants and an old Beckham print shirt, he realised he hadn't ate yet.

He quickly ran into the kitchen as he grabbed to pieces of bread from a half empty loaf, he quickly jams them in his half broken toaster, pushes the button down and then goes back to the bathroom. _'Finally, I can grab a shower…'_

Tai sighed in great relief, as he only has to grab a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed then leave for work.

After a replenishing shower, he clothed himself with the battle armour he usually brought to work with him. He was about to put the spiking glue gel in hair, when he felt an absurd feeling echo in the back of his head. _'NO… not again! I can't…'_

Tai's mind wandered off as the flashback began to play in his head, and replayed itself just like if it were yesterday…

FLASHBACK

Tai looked over to see Sora seated next to Mimi, Miyako and Hikari. He noticed that they were possibly talking about the typical gossip of what they heard of about famous actors, musicians or possibly about Tai himself. "Girls will be girls, its good see that hasn't changed!" added Ishida Yomato, as he quietly walked up to the table where Tai was sitting.

Tai smiled as he greeted his incoming friend, who he hadn't seen in a long time. "So Yomato, how's the band coming along?" Asked Tai as he stood up to greet his friend with a welcoming handshake.

Yomato returned the handshake and smiled as he then realised how much he missed his bonehead friend. "It's going, I guess. Man, Tai, it sure has been a while, what now, a year and a half?"

Tai returned the smile as he shook his head in agreement. Yomato then took a seat, which was facing the girl's table, and his eyes were fixed on Sora, as he noticed something different about Sora. "Is it me Tai, or has Sora become…Sexy?"

Tai was taken off guard by this statement. Yes, it was true. Sure she was developing into an amazing woman. But Tai really admired Sora, and even though they didn't exactly see eye to eye, he still wanted to ask her out. He felt he still had a chance. "Ye…yeah. s-she certainly has, hasn't she?"

Yomato turned around to look back at Tai; he saw the hesitation in Tai's voice. "Tai, are you serious?"

Tai immediately looked up at Yomato as he found himself staring blankly at a napkin, which was located next to his dinner fork. Tai looked back up as he felt his face semi flush red. "What do you mean?"

Yomato gave a little chuckle and smiled back at Tai. "Sora. You're still interested in her, aren't you?" Added yomato as he crossed his arms, a little annoyed that Tai still had feelings for Sora.

Tai looked into Yomato's Icy cyan eyes, as he turned back around to stare at Sora. Sora was busy talking with Yolei and Kari, as he caught in the glimpse of his eye the honey-brown colour haired staring back at him. He then averted his gaze to Mimi, but found she looked away and began to blush a light red…

END FLASH BACK

He had another flash back of the dinner he and the other digidestined had for their reunion. He then began to wonder if Mimi… 'No there is no way she could? But back in the digital world, she…' Tai then lost his train of thought, as he heard the monotonous alarm of his wristwatch. He remembered that he set it for seven thirty, so that if something distracted him, he knew he had to hurry up to get to work. 'Shit, I really got to go!'

With this said, Tai hurriedly began to run to work, as he quickly grabbed his blackberry pearl, his wallet, his house keys and his toast that quickly buttered, locked his door as it shut and sprinted off to work. Tai reached the bottom of the condo building stairs when he realised that today he was going to get his licence. He had finally had enough money for a car, which he saved from MANY paychecks. He gave his mom the ten thousand dollars in American as he currently resided in New York City. One of Mimi's American friends, Michael, was able to get him the job. Michael's uncle owned a huge company, which was NYC stocks. The company wasn't overly well known, and can sometimes be confused with the New York Stock exchange, but overall it was completely two different companies.

Just as Tai had pulled out his bus pass so the bus driver could see it, his blackberry began to ring simultaneously as he began to search for a spot to sit down. He looked at the display screen and it read 'Koushiro'. 'Mhmm… I wonder what Koushiro wants'

Tai then clicked the talk button and placed it to his ear. "Hey, Koushiro! Whats up buddy!"

"Not much, Tai. Actually I have to make this short as possible," began Koushiro as Tai could tell he was rushing to get to work as well, "just wanted to tell that in two weeks time, we're having another reunion."

Tai then remembered what Koushiro had just said was true. Kari had left message on the answering machine that they were planning a date for their reunion. "Right, I haven't forgotten it Koushiro, but can you call like at lunch time? My bus just stopped…"

Tai then heard the dead tone of Koushiro's line. 'I hate it when he does that!' Thought Tai as he grimaced. He quickly stood up and began to rush by the crowded passengers. He hastened his pace as the passengers now began to pile up behind him, and successfully made it out of the cramped space in the bus and finally made it to work on time, with only a couple of minutes to spare.

-xXx-

Mimi began her day with a vigorous stretch that extended past her delicate porcelain head. She then sleepily opened her eyes to see Kari and Miyako sprawled out on the floor around her. She struggle to stand up as her body still felt like snoozing. "I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all night and ate vegetarian pizza!"

Mimi went towards the bathroom, and grabbed her duffle bag, which she carried her slumbering clothes in. Mimi was a fulltime model for an agency. She found out two weeks later from Obadiah Fashion, whom she commonly works the most for that her friend Takanouchi Sora was signed on as a designer. After they found out about this they immediately decided to go out at a common restaurant, which was owned by no other then… Daisuke. That's right, Daisuke's Ramen shop. Through a lot of support and popularity, Daisuke was able to open his first shop, as he only ran carts across the city of Obadiah. Mimi and Sora thoroughly enjoyed the way he made the ramen, as he received great reviews from it.

Mimi then went into her bag to get her clothing for the day, as something quickly fell from her bag. She picked it up. It was a picture of her and Tai beside each other doing the peace sign, taken back when her hair was died pink. She was standing next to him. Next to…Tai. The picture had fallen out of her purse when she and Sora where celebrating Sora's new job…

FLASHBACK

Mimi and Daisuke decided to sit in a booth located in the corner of the restaurant. Mimi sat on the side facing the window, as Sora sat on the opposite bench of the booth. **"Dai…Daisuke???" **questioned Sora as she remained a little puzzled to see the spiky haired young man.

Mimi quickly turned around to see Daisuke smiling as he came to take their order. "Wow," began Mimi a little shocked to see Dai in the establishment, " I thought you were running your own ramen carts? Did you quit?"

Daisuke just looked at both girls as he smiled ear from ear. "No, I didn't give up on the ramen! What I did was expand, thanks to Koushiro's , Takeru's and Taichi's help! So, what can I get you girls?"

Mimi heard his name, Taichi. She hadn't seen Tai in a long time, since the time at he dinner. She began to blush at the thought. **"Earth to Mimi? Is anyone there?"**

"The lights are on, but no ones home, Sora!" chuckled Daisuke, as Sora joined in on the laughter.

"Daisuke, can you do me a favour?" politely asked Mimi as she began to scheme up a plan. She grabbed Daisuke's collar and held him inches from her face, as Daisuke almost turned white in the face from fear. "Shut up AND GET US SOME RAMEN!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry Mimi…I'll be right back…" Finished Daisuke as he quickly ran in the kitchen as fast as he could, avoiding to be hit by the porcelain figure.

**"My Mimi, you still haven't changed!"** added Sora as she giggled in a jokingly manner. Mimi giggled as well.** "So are you and Michael still going out? You never really told me if you guys were doing all right last time you called."**

Mimi's facial expression changed drastically. Michael had left her two weeks ago, and it greatly hurt her. He broke up with Mimi because he wanted to take acting in university. The courses also conflicted with Mimi's schedule as they rarely saw each other, so as a mutual decision, they decided to break up. "No, we felt that our schedules were too conflicting with each others and we wouldn't be able to see each other as much."

Sora looked a little shocked. She began to feel bad for bringing it up as she looked down at the paper placemats at the restaurant. Sora began to spoke as Mimi immediately cut her off. "Don't worry, Sora, you didn't upset me. Yeah, I do feel sad about it, but at least it was on good terms, and besides we felt that we were better off as friends then as a couple!"

Sora looked up at Mimi as she saw Mimi's trademark comforting smile, which re-assured Sora that she didn't totally offend her, though she felt as if something was still bothering her.

Before both girls could start another conversation, Daisuke came rushing out with the ramen and chopsticks. Daisuke placed the bowls on the table, as he noticed something on the ground. It was a picture of a tall, athletic guy with messy chocolate hair and a slender pink haired girl. Daisuke quickly recognized who the people were. He picked up the picture as the girls began talking about Sora's new job, when he place the picture on the table, and walked away. "I think you dropped that picture, Mimi."

Sora and Mimi looked down at the picture, as Mimi immediately recognized what the picture was, and began to blush as Sora stared at it with amazement and shock…

END FLASHBACK

Mimi quickly looked outside the bathroom to see if anyone was watching, but only found two sprawled out girls, sleeping in their sleeping bags, which had prints that easily identified them both. She sighed from relief. ' I don't need anyone knowing this little secret…but…' Mimi's thoughts were cut off as she heard her new RZR 2 phone begin to ring, as she quickly went over to her sleeping bag, and sneakily grabbed it and quietly made her way to Hikari's Balcony of her apartment.

She made it outside as the dumbfound traffic was practically backed past the apartment building sounded it's presence of honking horns and some distant yelling and cursing of road rage, when she realized her phone was still ringing. She answered it without hesitating. "Hello."

"Hey Mimi, it's Sora. Just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch a little later. I need to talk to you about the upcoming fashion show. It's going to be in New York!"

Mimi's mouth almost dropped out of her head. 'That means that line I modeled for Sora was a smash hit!' Thought Mimi as she became instantly excited. "New York? That's amazing! All right, call me around eleven, cause I'm still at Hikari's apartment. I'm going to go get ready! Way to go!"

Mimi could tell that her best friend was smiling over the phone without even need to actually see her. "Sounds like a plan! I'll see you then!"

By accident Mimi let out a happy shriek, as she slammed her phone shut but then remembered suddenly that she probably woke up Miyako and Hikari, who were sound asleep. **"Don't worry, Mimi. You woke us up earlier when you went on the balcony!" **Added a sleepy eyed Hikari.

Miyako was behind Hikari, still yawning as began to stretch her arms out. "I'm sorry Hikari," began Mimi as she blushed a deep crimson, "but Sora just called me and said her next line is going to showcased in New York!"

Hikari's eyes widened. **"That's where Tai is! That's amazing! I totally can't miss that! I'm going up to visit Tai, actually, in a couple weeks! I'm done for teaching so I plan on making a special vacation up there. Takeru is coming as well. Maybe we all can go out or something!"**

Mimi smiled at the fact that she was going to get to see Tai, but looked down as she felt that she had no chance. 'Taichi-kun…' After being lost in though she looked over at the clock, which was hung on the wall beside the television. It read nine fifty six. "I got to get ready, Hikari. I'll talk to you guys kater!"

Mimi rushed into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her as she began to change her clothes and 'beautify' her self with the select items she brought. Hikari remained a little puzzled at Mimi's hesitation. Something was wrong, and it involved her brother.

-xXx-

Yagami Taichi looked at the clock on his computer screen. It read twelve o'clock. He quickly got and rushed down the entire building, and walked up the street, and decided to head towards the Microsoft building, where Koushiro was located. He was only a block and a half away from Koushiro's work place.

When he crossed the frantic street, he recognized the frizzy red hair that belonged to Koushiro. "Taichi, over here!"

Taichi heard the cry, as he walked over to his friend. They then both decided to walk to a Macdonalds (of all restaurants :S). "So what did you want, Koushiro?" demanded Taichi as they both waited in the jam-packed line. They were outside the restaurant because of the extended line and because it was lunchtime.

"About the reunion. It's not going to happen in Japan this year! I received word that Ken is doing a special investigation in New Jersey right now, and plans on brining up Miyako soon. Your sister and takeru are coming up to visit you, right?"

Tai thought for a moment, as last time he was talking to Hikari she said she was. "Yeah, she is coming up in a couple of weeks."

"Good. Sora and Mimi have a showcase to do here, in New York… and…"

Koushiro continued to talk as Taichi began to space out. 'Mimi-san…I…I…' Tai's thoughts were cut off as Koushiro was attempting to get his attention. "Tai, you-who? Tai, anyone…"

"Yeah sorry Koushiro. It's the stress." Taichi began think, as he felt confused and dazed. 'Am I in love with Mimi. I know A couple years back that we were the best of friends, and we dated for a short while just after the second generation beat the Dark lord, butI never knew… my emotions were this strong?'

Koushiro was quietly watching Taichi's body movements, as he seriously felt that there was something wrong. They finally made it to the cashier, where Koushiro ordered a Big Mac combo, and Tai ordered A Double Quarter Pounder combo, and they both exited the fast food joint back into the hectic streets of New York. "Listen, Tai. I need to talk to you about something. You mind coming to my place tonight for a bit. And before you begin, it's not me trying to test out anymore-polished software for your blackberry, but it's something else."

Taichi nodded his head as Taichi then headed back to his jail cell, commonly known as his cubical. 'Wonder what Koushiro wants to talk…Wait! There's no way!' Taichi froze, as he didn't understand how Koushiro, above all people who lacks the most social skills, was able to read himself that well.

After spending several hours cooped up in his small office area, the workday was finally over. He successfully finished the income reports on various stockholders and passed it in to his boss. After which, he grabbed all of his items that he came to work with and began to leave as his friend Yoshimitsu Akira stopped him before he left. Akira was one of Tai's soccer buddies. Akira had a much more flexible schedule, so played for soccer then Tai and was one of the hopefuls selected to try out for Team US. Tai was also a hopeful. **"Hey Tai, are you going to be able to play forward this week-end? Apparently there's a new guy coming to play. His name is Ken Ichijoji, do you know who he is?"**

Tai smiled as the name vaguely played a familiar tune in his head as flashbacks of the Digimon Emperor and Kens abduction replayed in his head. "You could say that," 'But why would Ken be here in New York? I thought he was only supposed to work in around Tokyo, not here in New York City,' "but listen, I need to clean my place out tonight and get ready for when Kari comes over. She finished her first year of teaching and she finally gets time off. Her and Takeru will be staying at my place and I can't make the party tonight. Sorry dude!"

**"Come on Taichi! You're the life of parties. Sometimes… Most of the time… Ok maybe not so,"** added Akira as he changed his wordings around in mid sentence making Taichi laugh on the outside but cringe on the inside,** " I hate seeing you so damn hard on your self. You need to liven up, get out more or your going to fall in a lot of peoples footsteps! That being depression."**

Taichi continued to smile. "Oh come on! You must know me better then that! But I really need to get my apartment cleaned. Oh and about the game…count me in! I never turn down that I have been asked to play in! And what's more interesting, the team I'm going to be by, there going to cream the others!"

Taichi raised his fist as if he were giving a speech to an activist crowd, and kept on the infamous determined smile. The one his friends knew all to well. **"I wouldn't get too hasty on that. Where playing an actual MLS team. Not sure if it's New York or Detroit, but we should find out tonight. I'll send you and email. Anyways, I got to finish up my work… working overtime!"**

Taichi Smiled at his friend as he laughed at his misfortune. 'Yikes that was close!'

Taichi, he's right.

Oh no not this again…

When are you going to get it through your thick skull?

I don't have a problem! God…

After Taichi briefly fought with his conscious, he ran down the flight of stairs, and began his trek back to his home.

-xXx-

Mimi waited patiently at Daisuke's restaurant, which became a more and more frequent location of Sora and Mimi's meeting place. It wasn't like Sora to be late. She was usually punctual about time. Mimi then noticed the light brown haired young woman rushing into the restaurant. **"Mimi!" **yelled Sora as she walked over to Mimi.

Mimi stood up and smiled and greeted her best friend with a hug. "How are you Sora? It's been a while since we been here, but it still never changes!" Laughed Mimi as Sora giggled and began to look around.

**"Where's Daisuke? I thought maybe he would be working also?"** Asked Sora as both girls began to look around, seeing if they could spot the spiky reddish hair boy working anywhere in the restaurant.

"I take it your looking for me?" "DAI!!!"

The two girls attempted to get up and rush hug Daisuke, but he had stuck his hand out in front of him forming a halting sign. He was carrying in his free arm two bowls of the vegetable ramen, which was in fact, Mimi's and Sora's favourite overall. They then stopped in their tracks as Daisuke placed the bowls on the table. "Just gimme a minute. The restaurant is pretty busy; I'll be back to join to two cute gals in a minute, SATOSHI! Don't do that ya buffoon! Your going to spill the…"

But before Dai could finish the sentence, the male waiter completely spilt the ramen, just missing the young couple that was awaiting their food. 'Oh God, she's going to nail me for this…" Sweat dropped Daisuke as he as felt embarrassed. He looked over at a female figure that was busy scribbling and jotting down various notes. "Asuka, get a mop when you can. I'm taking a break"

Daisuke walked back over to the table where Mimi and Sora were as the attempted to hide their giggling under their own breath, as Dai knew from seeing their faces turning red. "It's not funny, guys! See that woman over there?"

Daisuke pointed over to the woman who was furiously writing down notes as she sipped on a Star Bucks café Mocha. "Yeah, and what about her?"

"She's a health and food inspector. She's the one that has to renew my licence, because this Thursday it's gunna expire."

Daisuke then quickly turned his attention towards the girls again. "What did you guys want? Usually when the two of you come here, you have soon good news. I'm curious as to what it may be, and if it concerns me!" **"Well we actually came to talk about my upcoming showcase of my new fashion designs. It's been approved and they want to display it in New York!"** "Wow! That's awesome. I wouldn't mind coming! Seeing all the pretty ladies in the hot…and sexy…"

Daisuke began drooling and spacing out over this thought. Mimi and Sora laughed at his silly simple mind. "Dai-kun, I ythink they might be out of your league!"

Dai snapped out of his trance as he whipped his head twoards Mimi. "What do you mean? You can resist the Real Motimoya Daisuke? The number one soccer player and the number one ramen shop owner?" "Easy. I don't cause I'll be one of the few selected to showcase the fashion line!" "Ouch Mimi, you really know how to kill a guy's self esteem…" Daisuke bowed his head as he felt the remarks deep gash.

**"Which reminds me. I have a dress saved for the end of the showcase. It's a modern-day wedding dress, and I was wondering if you wanted to be the one to model in it?" **Asked Sora, as she looked over at her best friend awaiting her reaction.

Mimi looked at Daisuke, who was smiling and then back at Sora. She gave a grin, hoping that Mimi would accept. 'If I go, I can get to see hi. But if I do, Sora will get mad at me. I don't want her to get mad at me. I don't want to lose your friendship…' Mimi's expression, as Sora and Daisuke could tell was that of confusion. She was obviously thinking hard about it, but Sora knew there was more then meets the eye. Sora was going to speak, but Mimi had already made up her mind. "Sora… I'll do it!"

-xXx-

Taichi had just changed into his casual clothes and then organized the mess his condo was in. He now changed from his casual business suit into a pair of khaki cargo pants, and a white v-neck t-shirt and a red and white print button up t-shirt. Taichi then heard his blackberry ring. He quickly reached over on the table to get his phone. "Hey! Yagami Taichi speaking."

"Tai, you forgot, didn't you?" "Forgot what? What are you…" "I had asked you to come over to my place? Jeez Taichi, your so scatter brained, that you make Microsoft look better then you, and that's saying something!" "Sorry Koushiro, but lately I've been under a lot of stress of work, Kari and Takeru coming over.The list doesn't end either. But anyways, when do you want me to come over?"

-xXx-

Taichi knocked on the exact door of Koushiro's apartment, and rang the doorbell, as Taichi heard the footsteps rush towards the door then stop as multiple clanks and ticks were heard from behind the door. The door opened to reveal Koushiro's semi upset face. "Really sorry Koushiro. I totally got side tracked. What is it you want?"

Koushiro smiled brightly. "No problem Tai. I understand. Come on in, and watch out for wires lying on the ground."

Taichi peered into the apartment as Koushiro turned around walked to his kitchen. "What kind of coffee do you take again?"

"Two Cream two sugar!" Added Taichi as he saw the multiple wires scattered on the floor. 'Jeez! Way to bobby trap your apartment, Koushiro!'

"So Koushiro, what did you want to talk about?". "Actually Tai, I wanted to talk about you. I see your struggling with a problem."

Yagami Taichi's eyes widened in surprise. 'How does…' "What do you mean, Koushiro? I mean besides work, there's nothing wrong. Why do you think there's something wrong with me?"

Koushiro came out of his kitchen with two cups, and gave one to Taichi. The then motioned Taichi to sit down on a chair, as Koushiro did so too. "Actually, Tai, It's not that hard to figure out! Every time I mention a name, you almost blank out! Every day for the past two months! Tai, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Taichi began to reflect over himself. "Umm… You mean Sora? Yeah I still have feelings for her. So what? That's none of your buisness!…" "You still don't get it Tai! And actually Sora does have something to do with what I'm going to bring up. But she's only one half of the problem. Tai everytime someone around you mention her name…Mimi…"

Taichi then felt that feeling. It was almost like a buzzing feeling. He didn't want to know what it was. The buzz then began to make him…blush? "Ha! I knew it. Listen Tai; you've got to be careful. I know you have feelings for Sora too, but understand this; there is someone who loves you. She loved the minute she laid eyes on eye back at the camp, even in the digital world…"

"I love Sora. That's it…"

Is that so, Tai?

Shut up you stupid conscious! I love S…So…Smm…

Looks you love someone else?

SHUTUP!

" I got to go." Added Taichi, as he clenched his fists as they lost their circulation, and furiously stood up with his head bowed.

"Taichi!! Yagami Taichi!! Wait don't…" Pleaded Koushiro, as the last word left his mouth and the door shut the conversation closed.

-xXx-

Taichi began walking towards his condo, as he felt the weather beginning to change. He remembered from work that the radio station had said it was going to rain for the next two weeks. Tai then took out the paper for his licence. It read a score of thirty six percent. A fail. 'Typical Yagami Taichi move. Way to flunk that. Now Sora won't ever accept me if I don't mature and grow up.'

Taichi looked up at the sky as the setting sun sets it's mirrored images on the skyscrapers that haunted the streets of New York. He wishes he could go back home and see the full sun set like what he saw back in Japan. Just then he felt the buzz begin to resonate in his. His heart began to race, and sweat began to form from his pores. Hey then felt the fuzziness of another flashback.

FLASHBACK

Yomato gave a little chuckle and smiled back at Tai. "Sora. You're still interested in her, aren't you?" Added yomato as he crossed his arms, a little annoyed that Tai still had feelings for Sora.

Tai looked into Yomato's Icy cyan eyes, as he turned back around to stare at Sora. Sora was busy talking with Miyako and Kari, as he caught in the glimpse of his eye the honey-brown colour haired staring back at him. He then averted his gaze to Mimi, but found she looked away and began to blush a light red. Taichi was unsure what this meant as He noticed Yomato went over to the girls table. 'Phew, he didn't see that. Mimi, I…'

"TAI!!!" yelled Motimoya Daisuke, as he rushed over to the table where Taichi was.

"Daisuke… Nice to see you too…" Struggled out Taichi as Daisuke began hugging him in a jokingly manner.

Taichi noticed Takeru was right behind Daisuke. Taichi managed to pull off Daisuke, and walked over to takeru to greet him. "Hey T.K.! Hows it going?"

Takeru Smiled. "Not bad, not bad. How's the new job coming along?" "Not too shabby I guess. I should be able to climb up the ranks soon! Anyways, Kari is waiting for yea!"

Taichi punched T.K.'s shoulder in a jokingly fashion as T. K. and Taichi both smiled. He wanted to protect his sister, but knew he couldn't anymore. She has finally grown up. She has to make her decisions on her own. She doesn't need her big brother looking out for, as much. He then saw the two hug as he, himself, felt empty. He felt like he was indeed missing that something, which could make him, feel 'mature'. He felt that thing was Sora. He felt he needed Sora, and no one else. But his stint before the second generation began, had ruined his relationship with her. He wished he hadn't of screwed up. 'But I'm not going to give anymore. Sora, I will win you over no matter what! I promise you that I will show you that I do deserve to be with you…' Tai looked up at Yomato and Sora as they conversed between each other. Miyako, Takeru and Hikari were talking among each other but the lone figures in the room were Tai and Mimi. Tai sullenly looked to Mimi. She was staring at him. He didn't what to do so he smiled and blushed. 'Why is she staring at me like that?'

-xXx-

'Why is he blushing at me?' thought Mimi, as she felt her cheeks flush red. She immediately smiled back at Tai and giggled. 'Taichi, if you only knew…'

END FLASHBLACK

Mimi came back to reality as she was still at the restaurant. The memory of the reunion was always rewinding itself to those few moments. **"…Mimi, are you there? Are you okay you like you're about to pass out? Come on, Meems, wake up!" **Added Sora, as Daisuke remained behind Sora.

"Oops! Sorry," giggled Mimi as she tried to put on a shell that she hoped would fool the two, "I think the ramen didn't agree with me, so I think I'm going to go home. Yeah Sora, I definitely want to model for your fashion line."

Mimi sat up, and hugged Sora. Sora herself felt uncomfortable, like as if her best friend was hiding something from her. After which Daisuke walked over to get the bowls when Mimi kissed his right cheek. "Thanks for the ramen, Daisuke!"

Daisuke stood up straight a little perturbed as to what had just happened. But he wasn't embarrassed. Rather he felt something to. "Sora, what is wrong with her?"

**"I really don't know, Dai. I really don't know." **"I think I'll call Michael. I'll see I can get to the bottom of this. Oh, and I will probably see you guys in New York."

Sora looked questionably over at Daisuke. **"What are you talking about? You have a restaurant to run here, you can't leave it with no one in charge!"**

Daisuke smirked as he closed his eyes. "Hehe! That's what Motimoya Jun is going to come in play! But the main reason why I am going is a Food and Health conference. Apparently I passed the inspection, but I need to update a few things in kitchen and add some more food to my menu, or else she's gunna shut my business down, WHICH I WON'T LET HER DO!"

Sora giggled as Daisuke pointed his finger and lifted his arm in front of him, as if it were is triumphant stance. Sora then thought of something in New York, someone in New York. 'Tai, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I want us to work…' **"Sorry Dai, but I have to go see mom. I need some advice on a situation."**

Daisuke agreed. "You should check on Mimi, Sora."

Sora stopped in her footsteps. **"Let me guess; she didn't even touch her ramen at all, did she?"**

Daisuke then looked down at bowl, still full, as if it wasn't touched at all; exactly the way he left it.

-xXx-

Taichi then realized the bus was at his stop. He quickly pulled out his pass, and flashed it in front of the bus driver, as he climbed into the bus, full of people probably hitting the bars. There were a lot of bars located around Tai's neighbourhood, which is why he got his condo super cheap, through Koushiro's help. Taichi walked sullenly towards the back of the bus, as he noticed a young man with dark navy hair sitting down on a seat, right next to an empty one. 'Is that…Ken?'

Taichi sat down next to the figure as he picked up the newspaper. "Yagami Taichi?"

Taichi looked over at the person hidden next to him. He noticed the figure didn't move any muscles. He was as still as the statues that sat on top of skyscrapers. "Ken?"

"I knew I was you!" "So, what are you doing all the way over here in New York? I thought you were an investigator over in Obadiah?" "I got called in from the US to help the FBI track down a high level criminal. Apparently he's from Obidiah as well."

Taichi looked shocked. "Weird. Well, this is my stop. It's good to hear from you Ichijoji." "Oh before I forget, I need you to call me at this number. It's about the soccer game. Plus I need to talk to you. It's about Miyako."

Taichi nodded in agreement as he took the card. Ken and Miyako have been going out for at least four years. They have already planned their wedding and want all the digidestined to be there. But one thing Ken and Miyako hoped to do was have a kid.

Taichi walked off of the bus, as he waved bye to Ken, and Ken exchanged the same gesture. Taichi then slowly walked up to his condo, as he felt the guilt of leaving Koushiro's place begin to swell his mind. 'Sorry Koushiro, but you're wrong. I love Sora and there is nothing you can do about it. NO ONE!'

Taichi slammed his fist against the wall, as he felt the droplets escape his eyes as he slammed his door shut. He knew it. He had feelings for Mimi, like back at camp, when he carried Mimi after she sprained her ankle. She cried the whole time.

FLASHBACK

Taichi was awoken by a creak of a door. "Oh darn it, I hope I don't wake anyone up!"

If the door didn't wake him up, the cute innocent female voice that came from outside would've certainly gain his attention. 'Is that the Mimi girl?' Thought Tai, as he put on his pants and carefully snuck out of the cabin with out waking anyone up.

Tai noticed the girl in her pink dress brushing off the dust or dirt. He really wasn't sure what she was brushing off, but he knew she got something on it. He slowly walked over to her, as he put his hands behind his head. "So what are you doing out this late?"

Mimi froze completely. She reddened in face as if she was wrongfully caught doing something that she shouldn't have been doing. "Uhh…Nothing!…(gulp) I'm just…uh"

Tai laughed quietly at the girl as she became a little mad. "Well if you really must know, I wanted to see the sunrise. I heard, from my dad, that the sunrise is simply breathtaking. So, I figured I would wake up from my lacking beauty sleep and catch it. It's so refreshing!"

Tai looked amazed. 'Someone else that likes to watch sunrises…'

"You mind if I join ya?" asked the boy as he smiled brightly.

"No, I don't. We should go though."

Tai noticed that the sky became more and more illuminate as the sun began to wake itself up. "Ha! I know a shortcut to a small cliff! Let's go!"

Tai and Mimi began an adventure towards the small cliff that Takeru and Yomato and Tai used for archery practice. Tai then led the way as Mimi followed him. 'He's so cute!' Smiled Mimi as she thought to her self.

Finally, the two were faced with a rather wide brook, but the water level wasn't at all that high, so there wasn't much fear of slipping in and drowning. There were several rocks that where above the water level easily making several different methods to cross the brook. Mimi was intimidated by it because she felt that she was going to get wet, and ruin her hair for the day. "Hey, no worries! I'm here to make sure that you get to see that sun set, and nothing will stop us!"

Mimi looked back at Tai as she blushed and nodded her head. Tai was the first one to go. 'One…Two…three…four… and five!' Counted Tai in his head as he turned back to Mimi and smiled in success. "Alright Mimi, it's your turn! And don't you worry, I'm going to make sure you get across!"

Mimi nodded as she began her trek. 'He really cares about. He's so sweet…' Mimi took off on her third jump when her ankle twisted the wrong way, and she came crashing down to the ground. "TAI!"

'Oh no, Mimi is falling! I gotta save her!' Tai quickly sprint in to the brook, and made his way to a fallen Mimi. She was crying, not because she fell, but her ankle had twisted in a bad way. Tai knew from soccer that she definitely sprained her ankle at the most. Mimi was crying as the pain shot through her foot. Tai wasn't able to think of anything to do. He didn't want to wake the others, or leave Mimi injured by her own self in the middle of an unknown forest to them. He decided to do the last thing he thought of. "Like I said Mimi, we're going to make this sunset, one way or another!"

Tai easily picked up Mimi and put her on his back, giving her a piggyback so her sprained left ankle will dangle and avoid putting pressure on it. 'Tai…I love you…' Mimi began to blush as she fought to keep the tears back in her eyes.

Finally Tai had arrived to the small cliff area, as he could tell from the archery targets. He gently sat Mimi down. 'Mimi, I don't…ever want to see you get hurt…' Mimi decided to lie on her legs, so she could avoid putting pressure on her ankle, as it remained tender. Taichi decided sit close to Mimi as she peered over at Taichi's face as she saw the bright smile that truly was brighter then the sun itself. She looked towards the direction of the sun as turned back to Tai. 'Taichi…I love you' Before Mimi could catch herself she found herself kissing Taichi's cheek.

Taichi froze immediately as he felt the warm presence of her face. He blushed right away. 'Mimi' Tai turned his around as Mimi backed away from his face and began to blush evidently. He looked into her porcelain eyes, almost hypnotized. 'Mimi I love you too' Taichi leaned in and kissed her on the lips He felt a new entire feeling of everything practically disappearing around them. Time, itself, seemed to vanish. It was only Tai and Mimi. Tai broke the passionate kiss as he looked down at the rock. 'Mimi likes me, I can't believe it!' thought Taichi as he lay down. His weariness began to consume him. Mimi then decided to lay her head on his chest as the suns slumber grasped their minds…

END FLASHBACK

The flashback was so vivid, right down to the detail of the rock itself that they were on. Taichi remained semi calm as he lay on his bed. His tears stained his cheek red, leaving small streaks right down, almost, to his chin. "But I love Sora…" He lastly said as an internal slumber crashed his mind.

-xXx-

Hikari dialled Koushiro's phone number with some advice for him. She knew that he knew Mimi and Taichi liked each other. Koushiro was Mimi's best friend at camp. Even in the digital world. They told each other. Just like how Hikari and Taichi worked. They promised each other that they would tell each other problems and help them out. Hikari briefly knew what happened that early morning at the camp, but other then Mimi sleeping on his chest, she didn't know anything else.

The tone kept ringing, until finally Koushiro picked. "Koushiro, are you there?"

Yawning and groaning was heard as she obviously woke him up. **"Hikari? What are you doing calling me seven thirty in the morning?" **"I need to talk to you. I know I'm probably bugging you right now, but I got something to let you know. Mimi still has feelings for Tai. She still has the picture of her and Taichi from when Dasiuke, Ioori and Dasiuke went to the digital world." **"Yeah, and your dear brother has something still left for Mimi. Whenever I bring up Mimi's name, he acts different. But this is going to be a crazy fought war, Hikari. Tai still has his eyes set on Sora." **"I knew something like this was going to happen. Um, I'll keep you updated, I think I'm actually going to bed haha!"

**"Huh what do you…Oh wait ha? You're in Japan. All right, good night Hikari, and I promise I will keep an eye on him (though it won't be easy)"**

"All right, bye!" Hikari hung up the phone, as she walked over to Takeru's sofa.

"So, how did it go?" Asked T.K. as he stood to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I don't know, but I think it's going to end up getting dirty around here." Added hikari as she sighed in disbelief and laid her head up against Takeru's chest.

-xXx-

Mimi began slowly walking to her apartment she had in Japan. It was only two blocks away from Motimoya Ramen Diner. She slouched the whole way to her place, as if she had just lost all hope. She can still remember what happened after the event of her injury at the camp. It played over and over, but lately it stopped. To Mimi, it seemed like it was wishful thinking. What most of the gang don't know is that after the two fell asleep, Sora managed to find them.

FLASHBACK

Mimi awoke to find the sun has fully risen to its highest peak. She then looked down at the snoozing Taichi. Mimi giggled. 'He's cute when he sleeps!' Mimi arose and felt like she slept so long that it was incredible. She felt safe and protected, as she noticed Tai's arm gripped around her waist. She smiled at Tai, as a tear escaped her eye. 'I've never felt so secure and happy like I am, towards any one except you, Taichi.'

She kept looking at his cute chocolate hair and his moving lips, as she heard a rustle among the bushes. 'Oh no it's the Camp supervisor! We're done for!' Mimi began to clench her eyes, as she laid her head back down on Taichi's chest. At least this way she would feel secure.

The figure emerged from the bushes as Mimi heard a gasp. Mimi clenched her eyes even harder as she began to silently cry. She knew who it was, and it was someone much worse then the camp supervisor. It was Sora. "Mimi how could you?"

Mimi and Sora, had become best of friends on the first day of the camp, agreed that they were going to try and hook Sora up with Taichi. Sora was always fond of Taichi and had a crush on his bone-headed-ness since they first met. Mimi began to stand up as she fell back down.

Sora still in shock, realized something. Mimi was hurt. 'Does that mean, Taichi was rescuing Mimi? So they didn't make out?' Sora rushed over to Mimi and helped her up. Mimi looked up to see her friend helping her get up. "Don't worry Mimi, I'll help take you back, but promise me one thing; do not tell what happened here to any of the other kids. But promise that you'll help me win Taichi's heart."

Mimi barely opened her eyes, to see that her friend was struggling to piggyback her and the various amounts of tears streaming down her face. 'Sora, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!' Mimi began to burry her head into Sora's back as she cried till they arrived back to the cabins.

END FLASH BACK

Mimi knew that Sora still had feelings for him, and she was still messaging him. They have been talking a lot to each other using MSN messenger. But Mimi feels cheated out on, like she was cheated out of a relationship that she never thought was possible. It was the reason why she wanted to become a model. She felt that she needed to fill in that hole in her life that she was saving for him. She hoped that all of the attention of being a model would fill in that hole in her life, but it didn't, which is why she's now getting out of it. She has her eyes set on a solo music career. Her and Yamato were just as good friends as Koushiro was. He offered any time that she need a band to play for her, he would do so. She had that in her back pocket but when was the right time.

Mimi entered her apartment, which was her office. She looked over to the answering machine to see the flashing light. It read twenty-six. She sighed as she went into her fridge to grab her last California rolls and swallowed those down with out much effort. She didn't eat at the restaurant. She took out a pair of bright pink chopsticks that were her favourites. She sat down on the sofa, mindlessly eating her food and turning on the television.

Just before she grabbed the remote, the phone rang. She answered as it turned out to be her agency.

-xXx-

Yomato finally arrived in Japan in the morning. He had just recorded his new album, and hopes to make it big, just like his previous album. He parked his new Mustang in front of Takanouchi Sora's house, as Sora then started to run towards the car, thinking it was some stalker or pervert. She was sadly mistaken as she found out it was Yomato.

"Jeez! Next time bring that rusty old van that your dad has! I was almost going to beat the crap out of you. Ever since I became a designer, stalkers and mad fans come knocking freely at my door. It's good to see Mat!"

Mat sweat dropped as she hugged him. 'Yikes! Getting my ass kicked by Sora… I would've had no chance at all!' Sora let go of the hug. "So what brings you here back in Japan?"

**"Well, I can't stay long because I have to prepare for a show at some downtown bar but I've needed to tell you something. Sora…I" **began Yamato as he quickly reddened in his cheeks.

Sora was a little caught off guard by his face changing so quickly. **"Sora, I love you"**

Sora's mouth dropped. She knew all these years that he had something for her. She dreamt of always being with Yomato but gave up on it because of his successful music career. She knew he dated a few times, like Daisuke's older sister, but never guessed that he would've said it. Sora was speechless. **"Sora, I'm sorry… Here take this. It's a copy of the new album," **began Yomato as he felt like he rushed things a little to fast and hand her the CD, and quickly ran to his cars driver seat and took off before he began to choke on his own sorrow. 'Sora, I'm so sorry, but I can't hide these feelings anymore. I love since the day I met you at the camp, and since then I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I hope…'

Sora stood alone just outside her house as she looked down at the CD. She looked at the back of the CD, and saw track five was 'The one that I let get away'. She looked back up at the direction in which Yomato drive in. "Yomato…"-xXx-


End file.
